lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
House Scott
' House Scott' is a major house who maintains being the Lord of Tree Hill . The Scott House was once very weak but Earl Scott brought them into the limelight when he took over Lordship of Tree Hill following the madness of House Targaryan. House Scott in the reign of Andrew Lovie has made many very important connections with the regime, but perhaps none as important as having a heir to the throne of Lucerne within their ranks. History Early History The original members of House Scott came from the east, and were members of the Gothic tribes of what is now Kizlev . The original members of House Scott fled these lands when the forces of Chaos first began there invasions. They fled westward and made there way into the Empire. The Scotts attempted to find their place in The Empire, but discovered as many of the migrating tribes did, that The Empire wasn't much safer or kind then the harshness of the attacks by Chaos were. After only a few generations here, the landscape was not what they wanted, and made their way southward where they eventually found themselves in the valley of Lucerne. Lucerne The Scott Family originated out of the small fishing village of Patria . The family existed here for several generations until eventually Earl Scott came to live in Tree Hill and took over Lordship of the town following the period in which House Targaryan the previous Lords of Tree Hill were removed, and James Lovie placed House Scott in charge. Chaos in Tree Hill Main Article : House Targaryan Aryes Targaryan II. would be the Lord of Forks following the death of his father Aryes Targaryan I. and he would oversee the complete embaressment of his House from Lucerne. His reign started simply enough but it took a dramatic and horrifying turn when there was a hostage situation caused by two vassal houses in house June against house Cash. When Aryes went to the estate of house June in order to solve the problem he was accudently taken hostage by the house June honor guard and during the early part of the captivity he was tortured using a fire pick against his arms. Eventually a member of house June entered the honor gaurd station and discovered the beaten body of Aryes targaryan. House June immediately let him go but the damage was done. Destruction of House June When Aryes targaryan returned to tree hill he withdrew himself into the keep of tree hill and basically disappeared from the public eye for almost a year. When he finally came out he was completed unkeped and he had nails that were insanely long. He had dropped an immense weight due to the fact that he had eaten so little over the time he was hidden. But on top of the physical change he was emotionally changed as well. The once quiet peacemaker ordered the tree hill army to march on the house June estate and kill everyone inside. When the massacre was complete the city was shocked at the complete destruction of a large noble house, but in this instance the city felt that since house June had started it perhaps this action was necessary. The next retaliation of Aryes targaryan was far beyond the acceptable scenario of tree hill though this was also true for House Scott who now took a breathe of fear for what was happening. With the Chaos of this event spreading through the city, House Scott sat idle and prepared to support their lord house in House Targaryan but it was also during this period following the massacre of most of House June that House Scott was approached by House Tyrell in the hopes that House Scott would support House Tyrell in removing House Targaryan. House Scott's leader was Earl Scott and he was known to be loyal to a fault and this situation was no different. Destruction of house cash House cash was the other house involved in what Aryes came to believe was a plot to capture and embarrass him, so Aryes once again ordered the tree hill army to do his bidding through the destruction of house cash. Unfortunately for Aryes the army wasn't willing to destroy house cash so Aryes was forced to turn to the house targaryan honor gaurd who moved quickly in the massacre. The honor gaurd moved throughout the house cash home and murdered the entire house in a three hour battle that spilled into the street and ended up leading to the deaths of almost 200 people. With this kind of death count the people of Tree Hill turned swiftly against House Targaryan and their started to be open resisting against their movements. As this rebellion continued the ire of House Lovie was brought in through the involvement of James Lovie who left Lucerne in a convoy to Tree Hill and would arrive in a week. The murder of House Cash was unprovoked and for that reason Earl Scott was open to supporting the protection of the citizens which they did when they deployed their honor guard into the city following the massive demonstrations which begin to start in the days following this. The Week See Also : House Targaryan House Targaryan was now in open revolt amongst themselves as well, as the members were being verbally attacked in the street after the massacre which caused them to have to hide themselves into their estate within the city. In only two days following James Lovie getting the letter and leaving Lucerne the House Targaryan estate became under siege by the citizens of Tree Hill along with House Scott, and House Tyrell. The siege continued for three more days before the gate of the estate was finnally breached, and the city waited with held breath for what the people would do as punishment to House Targaryan. The siegers entered the estate and begin gathering together all of House Targaryn and before House Scott - who didn't want violence done before James Lovie arrived - could stop it the House was marched to the center of Tree Hill where House Tyrell had erected a temporary executioners square. Over the course of three hours the members of House Targaryan were brought to stand before the city of Tree Hill, and depending on the wishes of the city they were exectuted. The last to be judged was Aryes Targaryan, and before he could say a word Kraven June the eleven year old surviving member of House June stepped forward and stabbed Aryes Targaryan through the neck killing him. With the trials all done the surviving members of House Targaryan retreated back to their estate where there was full scale looting underway. House Scott moved into the estate and offered House Targaryan protection, and it was this act that basically saved what remained of House Targaryan. In the end in the four hour trial of House Targaryan thirty two members of the House were dead including its patriarch in Aryes Targaryan II. Lord of Tree Hill Fall of Tree Hill Main Article : First Battle of Tree Hill Luring Earl Scott away Getting the element of suprise wasn't the last move that Bill Lovie would do in order to make sure his plan of destroying Tree Hill would sucede though as on top of destroying the Eyes, and luring the Orcs he also lured away most of the Tree Hill army in the moment they were most neccessary. In order to do this Bill created a Kings letter in which he ordered Earl Scott to accompany the Tree Hill trade mission to Forks with as many troops as he could possibly spare as Bill believed that an insidious force was preparing to destoy Forks from within. While Earl Scott didn't believe or even understand where this came from he was honor bound to follow the words of his king so he took nearly fifty percent of the Tree Hill army and accompanied the Tree Hill trade mission on its mission to Forks. The City Falls As fate would have it, not only was most of the Tree Hill army not at their post because of the trade meeting in Forks. But the leader of the Army, and Lord of Tree Hill Earl Scott was also not in Tree Hill when the attack was underway. This meant that the city which would have already been in serious trouble due to the suprise attack which was incoming were nearly completely at the mercy of the orcs without the majority of their army in the actual city. The Orc army was withing 100 feet of the gates when the first gaurd saw there arrival. The gaurd ran the alarm bell, and then the men manning the gate attempted to close it. All the Tree Hill gaurds swarmed the gate in the hopes they could hold the gate until it could be closed. Unfortunatly the Orcs overwhelmed them and managed to take control of the gatehouse before it could be shut. Once they had control of the gate the Orcs quickly destroyed any resistence that managed to form in the outer city, while they began destroying and setting buildings ablaze. Death of Earl Scott Liberation Main Article : Second Battle of Tree Hill The Scott house maintains lordship over Tree Hill, and as such has a permentent role on the Kings Council. It is still in dominence of the city but with the destruction caused against it, their power is definetly diminshed. Noteable Members *Bravin Scott. Father of Earl Scott. **Earl Scott. Died during First Battle of Tree Hill ***Margerie Scott. Died during First Battle of Tree Hill ****Dan Scott *****Karen Scott ******Nathan Scott *******Haley Scott ********Jamie Scott ******Lucas Scott ******Brooke Scott ****Kieth Scott *****Jules Scott ******Lilly Scott ******Earl Scott II. Died during the First Battle of Tree Hill *******Mary Scott. Died during the First Battle of Tree Hill ********Kieth Scott II. Died during the First Battle of Tree Hill ******Hunter Scott. Died during the siege of Tree Hill, only a year before its liberation. ****Deb Lee *****Frank Lee. Died during the First Battle of Tree Hill ******Frank Lee II. Died during the First Battle of Tree Hill ******Cooper Lee *******Rachel Lee ********Deb Lee II. ****James Scott. Died during Battle of Lyons *****Lydia Scott ******Clayton Scott ******Marvin Scott *******Milisent Scott ********Lydia Scott II. Category:Tree Hill Category:House Scott Category:Houses Category:Goths Category:Goth House in Lucerne